With the development of touch display technologies, particularly with the rapid development of technologies of wearable devices such as smart watches and smart wristbands, higher and higher requirements for display products are brought forward. An existing touch display panel generally adopts an out-cell touch solution, a structure thereof being as shown in FIG. 1, including a substrate 1 and a touch circuit 2. The touch circuit 2 includes a touch sensing electrode 21, a drive electrode 22, an insulating layer 23 arranged between the sensing electrode 21 and the drive electrode 22, and a cover plate 24 arranged on the touch sensing electrode 21. The substrate 1 and the touch circuit 2 are laminated by an adhesive layer 3.